Visiting the Toxic Jungle
The next morning, Nausicaä plans to leave the valley with one of the guards. Ratchet keeps thinking over the voice ringing in his head. Kiva: Hey, Ratchet. Ratchet: Hey. We're ready to head out in a few minutes. Kiva: Okay, Ratchet. *puts on her backpack* Terra: Everything all set, Genis? Genis: Yeah. I'm ready. Kiva: Me too. I got everything in my backpack. Terra: Hmm.. You're sure you check everything? Kiva: Yes. I got my bottle of water, my axe, my knife, my first aid kit and some food. Terra: That's great. Ratchet: *laughs* Better watch yourself, Kiva. Your boyfriend's up to something again. Kiva: I know, Ratchet. Terra: Well, Meg once said "People always do crazy things when their in love". Kiva: Oh yeah? What type of crazy things? Terra: Well.. New surprises, for example. Kiva: Is that so? Ratchet: Wait... Did you two--- Terra: Of course not. Kiva, turn around for a second. - Kiva turns her back and Terra pressed a button on her backpack. The inner side became more fitable and the outer side transformed into a glider for her size and power. Ratchet: Terra.. What did you do to Kiva's pack? Kiva: Oh my goodness! Terra: I thought Kiva could use a personal ride, so I upgraded her pack to make things a bit easier. There's even a quote in Latin. I asked Kara to sprayed it down. Kiva: Thanks, Terra. Clank: What does the quote say? Terra: "We choose to live in the light". Kiva: Aw... So sweet. Terra: I felt this is the right thing to do, since there are many airships flying around. Kiva: Seems fair. Ratchet: Let's get inside. - Kiva deformed her new glider and is about to enter an airship, but she quickly turns and kisses Terra again. Kiva: Thanks again, Terra. Terra: You're most welcome. - Kiva and Terra got inside the airship, following by Nausicaä last. The airships tooks off to the skies, but the aircrafts are attacked by a soldier in Pijite. With no other choice, Terra ran to the door to the clouds above. Kiva: Be careful, Terra. Terra: I can't do this alone. Here - wear these googles and fly with me. Kiva: Well, alright. - Terra fly to the skies first and, following his instructions, Kiva tested out her new glider. It turn out to be steady and fast as Terra's Keyblade. Her googles suddenly on and can hear her boyfriend. Terra: Kiva, can you hear me? Kiva: Oh yeah, I can hear you! Terra: Okay, good. Guess I forgot to tell you about the googles you just put on. Kiva: It's like a walkie-talkie. Terra: That's right. But that's not all. The lens showed who are you talking to while gliding through the skies. Kiva: That's awesome! Terra: You can thank me later. We need to get everyone out of the aircrafts before-- - Another airship was blown to bits by the Pijite plane. Terra: We need to hurry. Kiva: Right! - Both Kiva and Terra got Ratchet and the group out of the aircraft one by one. Sasha called in the dropshop for emergency pick-up. Terra is about to pick up Nausicaä but a small air vessel got out of the airship just in time. Kiva: Oh no.. Terra: Kara, is Nausicaä still on board? Karasu: No, she's in a air vessel, trying to get away. Follow it. Terra: We're on it. Kiva, Nausicaä's got away. Kiva: whew thank goodness Category:Scenes